Une vraie Princesse
by MissCamomille
Summary: Il était une fois, au temps du Roi Soleil, des jeunes gens qui se haïssaient mais qui étaient condamnés à passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble...Bellarke.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les temps étaient durs, les arbres blanchis et les routes gelées. La calèche avançait difficilement sur le petit chemin abîmé, laissant la tête du baron dodeliner dans son sommeil sur une épaule, puis sur l'autre. Madame de Blake, elle, se tenait assise à côté de la gouvernante, et regardait son fils avec tendresse, elle qui le voyait si rarement, essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage. Bellamy se tenait sagement assis sur les genoux de Mel, qui était comme sa deuxième mère, son seul véritable repère, et regardait sagement par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait dans une valse élégante. Personne ne parlait, le silence en était presque pesant. L'enfant leva soudain sa petite main potelée et pointa son doigt vers l'extérieur.

-On est arrivées, Mel ?

Ce fut sa mère qui répondit.

-Oui, Bellamy, c'est bien le manoir des De Griffin.

Elle sourit à son unique fils et attendit que le véhicule s'arrête devant la large bâtisse pour réveiller lentement son époux. La famille sortit, et Mel dut retenir fermement Bellamy pour éviter de le voir courir partout entre les flocons. Pendant qu'elle se démenait pour calmer le petit, ses parents allèrent toquer à la grande porte de bois de chêne. Une bonne leur ouvrit, et sourit chaleureusement aux invités de ses maitres.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, entrez.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers la dame, et courut pour passer le premier.

-Ai froid, moi !

Mel le regarda partir, avant d'interroger du regard ses employeurs.

Ce fut Monsieur De Blake qui lui répondit.

-Attendez-nous dehors, Mel.

Celle-ci se résigna et s'assit sur les escaliers, resserrant son châle contre ses frêles épaules. La baronne était déjà à l'intérieur, essayant, en vain, d'apaiser l'excitation du garçon.

-Veuillez me suivre, leur intima la servante.

Ils passèrent dans une petite pièce adjacente, ou un homme lisait un journal, assis sur un luxueux fauteuil. Celui-ci était blanc, tout comme les murs de la pièce, et la lumière pâle qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnait à la salle un aspect aussi lumineux que fantomatique. Le comte De Griffin se leva, déposa sa lecture sur une petite table, et tendit sa main au baron.

-Je vous salue, mon ami. J'imagine que vous êtes plutôt pressés, venez donc que je vous présente l'intéressée.

Il sourit amicalement et tous changèrent une nouvelle fois de pièce. Celle-ci était bien plus spacieuse, les murs était roses et il faisait chaud, des jouets tapissaient le sol, et une jolie jeune femme était assise à côté d'un berceau. Elle leva les yeux vers son époux et les nouveaux-venus, et elle vint à leur rencontre.

-Voici ma femme, dit le comte, la comtesse Abby De Griffin.

Celle-ci leur sourit. Elle prit la parole, avec un fort accent anglais.

-Je suis très heureuse que nous ayons trouvé des Anglais de bonne famille ici, en France.

Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle regarda son mari avec amour. De toute évidence, elle avait choisit son époux…

-Venez, proposa-t-il, que je vous présente notre fille, vous êtes venus dans ce but.

Abby alla cueillir le nouveau-né dans son lit et le bébé se mit à pleurer. Elle le berça légèrement en s'approchant des convives.

Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Bellamy, qui regardait la petite fille avec curiosité. Le nourrisson était adorable, avec ses joues rouges et pleines et son regard bleu. Ses cheveux, plutôt longs pour son si jeune âge, était blonds et bouclés, si bien qu'on aurait dit un ange. Elle était emmitouflée dans une grande couverture blanche, et regardait Bellamy de ses grands yeux embués de larmes.

-Je vous présente la comtesse Clarke De Griffin, future épouse de Bellamy De Blake.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Je ne peux pas remercier Bouhouhou par message, alors je tiens à le faire ici ) c'est ma première fic', et ta review a été ma première, alors ça m'a fait chaud au cœur d'avoir une réaction aussi rapidement, à peine 1 heure après le post du prologue ) pour répondre à ta question : je compte poster aussi souvent que possible (:**_

 _ **Pour mon aubergine : j'ai changé Abby en Abigail, puisque ça te perturbe x) mais pour les noms de famille, il va falloir t'y faire, c'est la noblesse … :p**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews ! Contente que ça plaise :D**_

 _ **Je ne pensais pas poster ce chapitre aussi rapidement, et tant donné que j'ai posté le prologue avant-hier, mais comme ce n'était que le prologue je mets le chapitre 1 ) je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le deuxième, mais je ferai au plus vite ! ^^ ( je passe le brevet dans 3 semaines, donc je révise avant tout )**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, un petit aperçu de la relation-ou plutôt de la tension-Bellarke.**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Point de vue de Bellamy

Ce récit débute un soir d'automne, l'année de mes vingt ans, dans la cour de la demeure familiale. J'étais assis sur le petit banc de fer forgé blanc, au fond du jardin, sous le vieux sol-pleureur, et je lisais le dernier ouvrage d'un grand écrivain de mon temps : Molière. Je n'étais pas amateur d'études, et je haïssais tout particulièrement les sciences, mais j'étais cultivé et la lecture faisait partit de mes habitudes depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Le soleil était pâle ce jour-là, et les branches lourdes de l'arbre qui m'offrait son ombre empêchaient la lumière d'atteindre les pages de mon livre. Je pouvais sentir à la température descendante que bientôt j'allais être plongé dans l'obscurité, aussi je me levais et regagnais la chaleur de mon logis. Les volets avaient été fermés, et les chandeliers allumés. Je souriais : j'aimais beaucoup cette ambiance, cette sérénité, ce calme. J'entrai dans la pièce à vivre, et je me figeai tout à coup. Là, à côté de MA mère, assise sur MON canapé, se tenait la fille la plus détestable que je connaisse. Elle portait une robe longue et fluide, d'un bleu lavande qui suivait ses courbes avantageuses. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon gracieux qui laissait quelques mèches blondes encadrer subtilement son visage de porcelaine. Elle était belle, un ange tombé du ciel. Je passai quelques secondes à la contempler, avant d'en arriver à ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Emplis de cette…lueur de mépris, que je haïssais plus que tout au monde. C'est là que je me souvenais, chaque fois, à quel point cette créature sublime était insupportable. Je me débarrassai de mon manteau, que je confiais à une bonne, avant de prendre place à côté de mon père. Je saisis la tasse thé que m'apportait Mel, lui sourit comme un enfant à sa mère, avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux femmes qui étaient assises en face de moi. Je pris une voix virile et autoritaire, pour que cette petite peste de Clarke De Griffin comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Mère, pourrais-je savoir : que me vaut l'honneur de la « charmante » visite de cette demoiselle ?

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel, avant de regarder mon père, qui me répondit à sa place.

-Clarke n'est pas venue d'elle-même, tu t'en doutes, fils. Ses parents sont dans la chambre d'amis que nous leur prêtons le temps de quelques jours.

Je pris peur. Quelques jours ? Avec ELLE ? Impossible.

Le baron reprit.

-Clarke vient d'avoir 17 ans, et nous avons décidé, son père et moi, de vous marier le mois prochain. Le 15 octobre.

Je déglutis, et croisai le regard que je devinais aussi paniqué que le mien de ma fiancée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été prévenue non-plus.

Nous étions le 25 septembre. Il nous restait 20 jours pour empêcher ce massacre. Cette union ne devait pas avoir lieu. Non, ne _pouvait_ pas avoir lieu. Nous ne nous supportions pas, c'était inimaginable !

Ma mère comprit mon trouble, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fixa ses yeux aussi foncés que les miens au plus profond de moi.

-Bellamy, ne fais pas l'enfant je te prie.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Mon père se leva, se frotta les mains et se tourna vers Clarke.

-Tu ne dis rien, Clarke ?

Clarke baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, si ce n'est que je désapprouve à un point presque indécent ce mariage.

Mon père cessa de sourire, et se fit sec.

-Eh bien, tu avais raison. Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux.

Il sortit de la pièce, nous laissant en proie à notre désarroi. Ma mère essaya de meubler le silence.

-Il fera certainement un peu froid ce jour-là, aussi nous avons décidé de faire les festivités dans une sorte de serre. Nous installerons la salle de banquet sous un grand dôme transparent, et pour que les invités aient l'impression d'être à l'extérieur, nous ferons installer des rosiers partout. Des roses rouges et blanches. Ce sera le thème du mariage.

Elle battit des mains d'un geste frénétique, le regard ailleurs, visualisant probablement déjà la scène. Je soupirai, exaspéré, tandis qu'elle jubilait.

-Ca va être merveilleux, un véritable conte de fées, mes enfants !

Sur ces mots, mon père entra à nouveau, suivit cette fois ci de mes futurs beaux-parents. Abby De Griffin était issue d'une famille bourge, et non noble, mais elle avait su se rattraper à la cour. C'était une femme forte et déterminée, je l'admirais pour cela, même si parfois je trouvais que Clarke lui ressemblait un peu trop. Le père de cette dernière était un homme bon et généreux, très amoureux de sa femme et voulant le meilleur pour son unique enfant. Il était fortuné, mais il détestait la cour et ses potins, choses qu'il laissait avec plaisir à son épouse. C'était quelqu'un de bien, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce que sa fille était-elle une pimbêche pareille ? D'ailleurs, Madame-je-sais-tout leva les yeux vers ses parents, le visage rouge et furibond plus par colère que par gène.

Elle prit une voix forte et assurée.

-Mère ! Qu'entends-je donc de la bouche de ces gens ?

Abigail pria la belle blonde de se rassoir.

-Premièrement, ma chère, vous n'êtes en aucun cas dans le droit de vous adresser à moi de cette manière. Veuillez changer votre ton, et rapidement, ou vous en payerez les conséquences. Deuxièmement, ces fiançailles ne sont pas une nouveauté. Je ne l'ai jamais caché.

Clarke soupire bruyamment, et se rassit. Elle répondit.

-Je ne souhaite pas me marier.

Je regardais la scène, impuissant bien que d'accord avec ma fiancée. Cette fois, ce fut son père qui répondit.

-Tu n'es plus une enfant, Clarke, épargne nous cette scène ridicule et qui nous couvre de honte devant ta future belle famille. Tu es assez âgée pour te marier.

Clarke le regarda, peinée. Elle aimait beaucoup son père, je pense qu'elle se sentait trahie.

-Avec Bellamy, précisa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas me marier AVEC BELLAMY.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai jugé bon d'intervenir. J'étais là tout de même !

-Moi non plus, princesse, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi !

 _ **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! D**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**TerrifyMogo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (**_

 _ **Je vais prochainement répondre aux autres reviews par mp, merci à tous ! ( : !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, un rêve bizarre et une peinture… (**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Chapitre 2**

Point de vue de Clarke

Un coureur de jupons, un beau parleur, un visage attirant, un égo surdimensionné. Voilà ce qu'était Bellamy De Blake. Je le détestais autant que lui me détestais, sinon plus. Son petit sourire en coin, j'aurai voulu le lui faire avaler. Je ne pouvais pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager passer une semaine seule avec lui. Alors ma vie entière…Ca me donnait la nausée.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette annonce déroutante, et mes parents et moi étions restés dans le château des De Blake. Il était prévu que nous y séjournions jusqu'aux noces. Après cela, moi et Bellamy étions _sensés_ -et je dis bien sensés-nous installer dans une maison d'héritage de la famille des De Blake, situés à la lisière d'une forêt non-loin d'ici. Je n'y étais jamais allée, mais on m'avait raconté qu'elle était spacieuse, qu'un étang coulait dans le jardin, que tout était fleuri : un endroit magique. Ça ne me réconfortait pas. A quoi bon vivre au paradis avec son pire ennemi pour mari ?

Mes parents continuaient à essayer de me convaincre que ce mariage serait une bonne chose, que nos deux familles étaient anglaises, que les problèmes financiers de la famille De Blake s'arrangeraient grâce à ma dote, et que je m'y ferai, avec le temps, comme tout le monde. Comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'étaient mariés par amour, eux !

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avais évité Bellamy comme la peste, ces derniers temps. Il était là, dans le jardin, sous le sol-pleureur, lisant paisiblement. Il avait l'air si détendu. Comme quand moi je dessinais. Je dessinais…Je pris une toile et de la peinture à l'huile, avant de ne plus penser à rien. Je voulais oublier. M'échapper. M'envoler.

Point de vue de Bellamy

Je n'avais encore pas vu l'heure. Je regardais alors ma montre, et me levais. 18 heures. Je devais parler à Clarke. Nous serions mariés dans 18 jours, et nous avions intérêts à nous mettre d'accord sur un maximum de choses. Je rentrai chez moi et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la jeune femme. J'entrai sans frapper, comme à mon habitude.

-Je me demande parfois si vous connaissez la définition du mot « politesse », Bellamy.

Elle avait dit cela en se tournant vers lui et en levant les yeux au ciel, de sa voix ennuyée et faussement désespérée. Elle était l'incarnation de la tête à claques. Je poussai un grognement lui signifiant qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à se taire. Je remarquai une tache de peinture sur sa robe.

-La peinture, toujours la peinture, à ce que je vois…

Je soupirai. Au moins, nous aurions de quoi décorer notre logis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'étais résigné. Non pas que j'étais heureux, loin de moi cette idée, disons plutôt que je savais à quel point ma famille avait besoin d'argent, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma future compagne. Elle roula une nouvelle fois ses pupilles.

-Vous lisez des sornettes, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus utile.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Des sornettes ? N'as-tu donc aucune culture ?

-Cessez immédiatement de me tutoyer, sir De Blake ! Je vous en serai gré.

Son ton s'était calmé légèrement sur la dernière phrase. Elle était aussi perdue que moi, ce qui ma rassura. Je m'approchai de la toile. Je débauchai un petit sourire en coin, et la regardait, taquin.

Point de vue de Clarke

Je détestais ce sourire, cet air de gamin qu'il avait quand il se croyait plus intelligent que moi. Je me retournai pour poser mes yeux sur l'objet de sa moquerie, et je rougis comme une tomate. _Lui_. J'avais fait _son_ portrait. J'étais vraiment idiote.

Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas mangé avec les autres. Sentir le regard de Bellamy me traverser m'agaçait tellement que j'aurai pu l'étouffer avec son abominable petit thé. Voyez-vous, je devenais folle. Coincée dans ma situation. J'en perdais l'appétit.

Le lendemain, je me rendis dans ma future demeure. Je m'étais assise dans le jardin, au milieu des fleurs, et il faisait étrangement beau pour un mois de septembre. A côté de moi se trouvait un étang, et je jetai des pétales de roses pour faire fuir les canards qui s'approchaient trop de moi. L'air était chaud et parfumé, le soleil brillait dans mes cheveux coiffés d'une couronne de fleurs. Puis j'entendis un cri. Un cri joyeux. Je me levais, surprise, pensant être seule. Un petit garçon d'environ deux ans courait, en hurlant « Maman! Maman! ». Je me retournai, pour regarder la femme qu'il appelait. Personne. Je regardai à nouveau l'enfant, et paniquai quand il s'accrochait à ma robe. Il enfouit son visage dans ma jupe blanche et me serra contre lui. Il était seul, et visiblement un peu dérangé… Je m'agenouillais, soucieuse, et le regardais. Je me forçais à sourire devant son visage ravi. Il était adorable, mais bizarre…

-Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

Il me regarda étrangement.

-Quoi ? Pouquoi dis ça ?

J'assimilais ses paroles dans ma tête pour tenter de faire une phrase compréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse. Ils étaient marrons. Et son visage rond était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Comme Bellamy…Je commençais à comprendre. Bellamy avait une maitresse, c'était certainement la raison de son attitude insupportable envers moi.

Je me relevais, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et qu'il me regardait, sans comprendre de quoi je lui parlais. Je voulais vérifier.

-Comment s'appelle ton papa ?

-Be'my !

Je souriais, un sourire plus tordu que sincère. J'avais raison, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ressentais comme une pointe de…jalousie. C'était absurde, je le haïssais !

-Viens…euh…Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton prénom.

-Ben..Maman, tu rappelles plus moi Finn ?

-Viens Finn, on va retrouver ton papa.

-Attends maman ! Veux donner pain à canards !

Il me tira la main et m'entraina vers l'étang. J'avais horreur des canards, aussi je me tenais à l'écart. Cependant, lorsque je le vis se pencher trop en avant et tomber dans l'eau, je dû m'approcher pour l'en sortir. Je commençais à frictionner ses cheveux…blonds. La couleur exacte des miens. Et les mêmes boucles que son père. Je frissonnai. Bellamy devait aimer les femmes blondes. Etrange alors, je le répugnais. Je me penchai pour récupérer le béret de l'enfant, et mon reflet me stupéfia. J'étais plus vieille. Enfin, plus âgée, plus mature, plus adulte. Une femme. Je reculais, presque choquée, avant de me retourner à nouveau vers Finn. Le me fit un sourire en coin, le même que celui que Bellamy faisait. Tout devint flou autour de moi. Et soudain, j'ouvrai les yeux et me redressai dans mon lit, haletante. Encore un cauchemar...

 _ **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ( :**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^ je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais dsl si y a des oublis, je fais au mieux )**

 **Déso' aussi pour le retard !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Point de Vue de Bellamy

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et je sortais de moins en moins pour lire sous le sol-pleureur. Je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre, une pièce calme et agréable qui allait me manquer. Tout sentait mon odeur, et il n'y avait réellement qu'à cet endroit précis que je me sentais chez moi sur cette Terre. J'étais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le paysage grisonnant, une fable de la Fontaine entre les mains. J'aimais ces histoires depuis que j'étais enfant, et ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Je vis le portail s'ouvrir sur un homme presque chauve, petit, rond, et l'air sympathique. Le prêtre. J'avais presque réussi à oublier le mariage. Mais il aurait lieu dans 15 jours, maintenant…

Je me levais et me changeais pour paraitre présentable, avant de rejoindre ma famille et les parents de Clarke dans le vestibule, où ils accueillaient celui qui allait nous marier. Je souris distraitement en serrant la main de l'homme, pour paraitre poli. Une bonne fit son entrée, récupéra le manteau du vieil homme. C'était une jeune femme, très jolie, qui devait avoir sensiblement l'âge de Clarke. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides qui retombaient le long de ses bras, de la même couleur que les miens, exactement. Cette ressemblance me fit sourire, avant que je lève les yeux sur son visage. Elle avait certes les cheveux de mon père, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide, exactement comme ceux de ma mère. Je me figeais. Un instant, je crus qu'une de mes sœurs avaient survécu, avant de voir sa tenue de servante et de me raisonner. Mon père ne l'aurait pas permis…

*Flash-back*

Du bleu, du bleu, du bleu. Le canapé, les murs de la pièce, la moquette, les vêtements du baron De Blake. C'était un spectacle ennuyant et monochrome, le silence pesait et les secondes passaient au ralenti. Le petit Bellamy aimait beaucoup cette couleur, elle comptait même parmi ses favorites. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose : ce goût-là allait changer, il détesterait à tout jamais cette couleur à présent.

Le père de l'enfant, le baron, caressait ses boucles brunes, souriant et confiant.

-Tu vas avoir un petit frère, fils.

Bellamy leva ses grands yeux vers son géniteur, et lui sourit, dévoilant une série de dents alignées et blanches.

-Comme Lincoln ?

Le baron secoua la tête, pour approuver les paroles du petit garçon.

Bellamy ne cessait de sourire. Lincoln avait un petit frère très amusant qui faisait tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire, de peur d'être frappé. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, et une bonne entra, l'air angoissé et résigné, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer :

-C'est une fille, Monsieur, je suis désolée.

L'homme en question se leva en pestant des injures toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres, puis se tourna vers l'enfant de 5 ans qui se tenait devant lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Le baron reporta son attention sur la pauvre femme qui avait dû annoncer cette terrible nouvelle, et la foudroya du regard.

-Encore ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Il pesta de plus belle, arrachant la cravate bleue qu'il avait autour du cou.

-Cette sorcière s'est moquée de nous ! Le bleu ne nous a en rien aidés !

Il devenait presque fou, déchirant ses vêtements, les laissant en lambeaux.

Il la regarda à nouveau, le regard vide.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, le regard noir de colère et de désespoir.

Bellamy resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce. Une fille ? Comment cela, une fille ?

*Fin du flash-back*

Ma mère suivit mon regard, et blêmit en voyant la jeune fille. Elle jeta une œil à mon père, qui emmenait le prêtre dans le salon, et parut soulagée. Elle regarda la brune s'éloigner.

Je la suivis, et lui attrapai le bras.

-Attends, lui demandai-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vue, ici. Quel est ton nom, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je parlais vite, j'étais angoissé. Si cette demoiselle avait fait du mal à ma mère par le passé, elle allait regretter d'être revenue l'importuner !

Elle se tourna vers moi, étonnée.

-Octavia John, Monsieur. Ma mère est malade, alors je la remplace. Y a-t-il un problème ?

John…Je connaissais ce nom, mais je ne me souvenais plus de son propriétaire.

-Euh…Non, aucun, tout va bien.

Je lâchai son bras et la laissai partir. Je me tournai vers ma mère, qui paraissait émue.

-Tout va bien, mère ? Vous paraissez…Bouleversée. Vous connaissez cette fille ?

-Bellamy…Il faut que je te parle.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ^^ j'ai eu moins de review pour le chapitre, mais bon, je poste quand même la suite, puisque je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre 5 avant samedi.**

 **Pas trop de Bellarke pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : à partir du mariage, il y en aura x10 000 ! :3 xD**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Point de vue de Bellamy

Je la regardai avec méfiance, sentant comme une boule se former dans mon ventre.

-Tu avais 3 ans, dit-elle, à cette époque. Tu étais tout petit, si jeune, si innocent. Je t'aimais autant qu'aujourd'hui, plus que tout au monde. J'étais enceinte, pour, officiellement, la deuxième fois. La vérité, c'est que tu n'étais pas ma première grossesse. J'en avais vécu une autre avant toi. Une petite fille. Ton père ne voulait pas de fille. Il l'a fait tuer la nuit après sa naissance. J'étais effondrée.

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, et même si je commençais à comprendre la gravité et l'importance de ses aveux, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la berçais, soucieux. Elle finit par se calmer, et reprit.

-Elle était blonde, ça se voyait déjà. Elle avait des cheveux plutôt longs pour un nouveau-né, et des yeux déjà très foncés et pleins de vie. Elle était très jolie. Je l'avais prénommée Angélique.

J'essuyais les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient comme des perles sur ses joues creusées de rides de fatigue.

-Quand tu es arrivé, je me suis sentie revivre. Tu m'as fait oublier la souffrance endurée, un an avant ta naissance. Un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Puis je suis retombée enceinte. Encore une fille, mais tu étais trop jeune pour t'en rendre compte. Jane n'avait pas vraiment de cheveux, mais ses yeux étaient bleus comme les miens. Un bébé joufflu et adorable, avec des mains potelées et douces. Toutes douces. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce deuxième massacre.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux, nostalgiques.

Angélique et Jane De Blake. Moi qui m'étais toujours ennuyé seul à la maison, persuadé d'être l'unique enfant que mes parents aient jamais eu.

-Un an après la naissance de Jane, j'ai accouché de Sidney. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, un vrai clone au féminin. Les mêmes cheveux bouclés, le même nez retroussés, les mêmes yeux foncés, et surtout les mêmes tâches de rousseur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ton père aussi, par conséquent. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la tuer, et j'ai d'abord cru qu'on allait enfin pouvoir garder notre bébé. Il a finalement préféré la faire adopter. Il disait qu'il ne salirait pas la lignée des De Blake avec une fille. Elle est décédée deux ans plus tard, d'une maladie. Tu avais alors 5 ans, mais tu ne l'as jamais connue. J'ai tout de même eu le loisir de la revoir plusieurs fois. Elle était parfaite.

J'avais mal. Une vraie gifle. Ma mère avait vécu un véritable enfer. Elle qui était si douce, si prévenante, si aimante…C'était un acharnement.

-Et enfin, mon dernier enfant, une autre fille, malheureusement si je puis dire. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns comme les tiens.

Le chemin se fit tout seul, dans mon esprit.

-Octavia. Octavia John.

Ça sonnait comme une évidence, alors qu'un instant plus tôt je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

Elle me sourit tristement.

-Octavia De Blake.

Je lâchais ma mère. J'étais adulte, elle aurait dû me le dire beaucoup plus tôt. J'étais déchiré. Compassion, pitié. Mais aussi déception, colère. Un mensonge de cette taille…était-ce pardonnable ?

Je tournais les talons sans rien ajouter, et me dirigeait vers mes appartements, assimilant le flot d'informations tant bien que mal. Quatre sœurs, trois décédées. Je devais rattraper le temps perdu avec l'unique survivante. Le tout était qu'elle n'était elle-même pas au courant…

J'entrai dans ma chambre en trombe. Deux domestiques changeaient les draps de mon lit en bavardant. Elles baissèrent d'un ton à mon arrivée, mais repartirent de plus belle si tôt que je fus sortis. J'étais simplement allé me chercher un livre. Je ne devais pas aller voir ma petite… sœur tout de suite, il me fallait me calmer d'abord. Dans le couloir, une silhouette pressée me percuta, et je tombais à terre dans un grand fracas avec le maladroit. Nous avions soulevé de la poussière, et y étant allergique, l'autre personne, dont la voix me laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, toussa tandis que je me relevais. Je tendais ma main vers le garçon, et l'aidai à s'appuyer sur ses pieds. Je reconnus alors ce visage, et je compris à qui le nom de « John » m'avait fait penser. Murphy. Le fils du cuisinier. Et par conséquent, le frère adoptif d'Octavia…Une grande bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. Cet imposteur avait passé toute sa vie avec MA sœur. Ce moins que rien, ce garçon de cuisine…Je lui donnai une grand gifle, et sans attendre sa réaction, je partis en courant.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

 **J'ai passé le brevet, donc je vais pouvoir écrire et poster plus régulièrement**

 **Bon, toujours pas trop de Bellarke, mais comme je suis ultra fan de ce couple, promis ça revient dans le chapitre 7, et pour de bon cette fois ! (**

 **Pour mieux comprendre, un petit point de vue d'Octavia.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! (même si elles sont de moins en moins nombreuses, je remercie ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic'** **)**

 **Nous espérons que vous aimerez!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Point de vue d'Octavia

La famille De Blake était, certes, assez intimidante, mais surtout étrange, de mon point de vue. Ils avaient été très riches par le passé, et cherchaient à le redevenir en mariant leur fils à la fille des De Griffin. Clarke, me semblait-il. Elle était très jolie, et avait l'air très douée pour l'art. Je n'oserai jamais l'avouer, mais lorsque j'étais allée nettoyer ses quartiers, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'admirer ses dessins. Elle avait un talent certain.

Sir Bellamy, lui, était assez mystérieux. J'avais déjà servi le diner de la famille, une fois ou deux, et il m'avait paru impulsif, plein d'énergie, pas le genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Monsieur de Blake était un homme sinistre. Il faisait bonne figure devant les invités, mais à chaque fois que je devais ranger ses affaires dans son bureau, il me toisait avec mépris, comme si j'étais un animal, et sa langue claquait les ordres comme des insultes.

Pour finir, il y avait la baronne De Blake. Elle était beaucoup plus calme que son époux. Elle était avenante, fraiche, souriante, et même si j'avais l'air de la déranger et de provoquer chez elle une réaction étrange qui la faisait me fuir ou me suivre selon les moments, je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air gentille.

J'étais au château depuis seulement deux jours. Je remplaçais ma mère, Grace John, dont la toux s'aggravait. J'espérais qu'elle se remettrait vite : tout d'abord, parce que c'était ma mère, mais aussi et surtout parce que je voulais reprendre ma place dans la boulangerie du village, ou je travaillais avec mon oncle.

-Octavia!

Ce cri me ramena à la réalité, et je me redressai en sursaut. Je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser ! Je déplissai rapidement ma robe, un vêtement très simple de couleur taupe, et remettait en hâte mon tablier, celui que j'utilisais à la boulangerie, long, et de couleur crème. Je courrai vers la porte et l'ouvrait. Mon frère se tenait là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-C'est ma chambre, Murphy. Quel est le problème ?

J'essayai d'avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre son agacement.

-Tu vas être disputée si tu ne te dépêches pas ! Le déjeuner va être servi dans cinq minutes, et tu dois aider Cassandre et Héloïse !

Je fis mine de me rappeler tout à coup.

-Oh, j'avais oublié…Désolée, je dois y aller dans ce cas !

Je le poussai un peu sur le côté et me mis à courir en direction des cuisines. Mathilde m'attendait, l'air angoissé et énervé.

-T'es en retard, imbécile ! Grouilles-toi donc un peu ! J'te préviens c'est la dernière fois qu'tu m'fais rouspéter d'la sorte, j'te l'dis, moi, p'tite dévergondée sans cervelle !

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, habituée par les sermons de la chef du service. Je prenais le plateau que je devais apporter à mes maitres, et montai l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. J'entrai dans la pièce lumineuse et chauffée, m'émerveillant comme à chaque fois que je pénétrais dans cette atmosphère magique. Je jetai un coup d'œil au planning. J'avais entre les mains le plat de Bellamy De Blake.

Point de vue de Bellamy

J'étais préoccupé. Je voulais, certes, apprendre à connaitre cette sœur, profiter de chaque instant qu'il me serait donner de partager avec une personne du même sang et de la même chair que moi. J'en avais toujours rêvé. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. J'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, de celle de mon père s'il venait à l'apprendre. Je souhaitais qu'elle reprenne la place qui lui revenait de droit dans la famille et dans l'héritage, sans pour autant oublier la réaction que mon père avait eu à chaque nouvelle naissance de ses filles.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Je posais mon regard sur elle, et je sentis une bouffée de fierté m'envahir en la voyant déposer une assiette devant moi. Nous étions de la même famille. J'aurai pu être elle, et inversement. Un sentiment étrange me submergea, tandis que je me promettais de protéger cette partie de moi comme le plus fabuleux des trésors.

Lorsque le déjeuner toucha à sa fin, je décidais d'aller monter à cheval. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et je voulais profiter de mon destrier avant l'arrivée du gel et de la neige. J'enfilais mon grand manteau de velours, qui me donnait une allure royale, avant d'ouvrir les grandes et lourdes portes. Une grande bouffée d'air frais me frappa de plein fouet, et je refermai la maison derrière moi. Tout était calme, pas un seul bruit ne troublait cette quiétude. Je marchais, la tête haute, profitant du vent balayant mon visage. En approchant des écuries, j'entendis quelques bruits de sabots, des hennissements, ou bien la fourche d'un palefrenier sur le sol humide. J'entrai dans la grange, et me dirigeai vers le boxe de mon cheval. L'air ne sentait pas vraiment bon, imprégné d'une odeur nauséabonde que dégageaient les chevaux, mais j'étais habitué à ce parfum particulier et j'arrivais presque à l'apprécier. Je fis signe à un employé de préparer Jérusalem, un étalon noir aux yeux de braises, tout en caressant sa crinière rugueuse et douce à la fois.

Relaxé, reposé, je rentrai de ballade en fin d'après-midi, le soleil se faisant moins intense. Je rendais les reines à l'écuyer, et poussai un soupir de soulagement en regagnant la chaleur de l'intérieur. J'entendis des voix de femmes, à l'étage, et reconnu celles de ma mère et de ma future belle-mère, sans pouvoir comprendre leur discussion. J'avançai dans le couloir, et croisai mon père.

Il grinça.

-Ou étais-tu ?

-Dehors, avec Jérusalem. J'ai chevauché pour la dernière fois cette saison, père, je vous promets que je ne sortirai plus en période hivernale.

Il avait l'air contrarié mais également pressé, j'espérai donc avoir réussi à le calmer avec cette promesse qu'il savait certainement que je ne tiendrai pas. Il me fit signe de reprendre mon chemin en me balayant d'un bref geste de la main, avant de poser ses yeux à nouveau sur les documents qu'il traitait.

Je ne me fis pas prier. En quelques enjambées, je regagnais le hall et empruntai les escaliers. Une douce musique, au loin, parvint à mes oreilles. J'étais curieux de savoir qui jouait du piano : seule ma mère le faisait, et je savais qu'elle bavardait avec celle de Clarke. J'allais dans la direction de la mélodie, et ouvrait la porte de la salle de musique. La personne ne m'entendit pas, elle ne se retourna pas, et continua à jouer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Point de vue de Bellamy

Ses mains dansaient avec élégance sur les touches blanches et noires du piano à queue. Légères et souples, elles semblaient caresser les notes de musique. Octavia semblait prise dans sa mélodie, emportée par le flot de blanches et de noirs qui la submergeaient, sans pour autant jouer trop fort. Je suppose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que mon père l'entende et la chasse du palais pour avoir utilisé un objet familial, ou toute sa famille et ses biens se trouvaient…

Je m'approchai, lentement, mais elle ne me repéra pas. _La lettre à Elise_. Je venais de reconnaitre ce fabuleux morceau. Elle le représentait mieux que quiconque.

Elle termina son morceau, et retira ses mains du piano en soupirant. Je ne pu m'en empêcher : j'applaudis.

-C'était magnifique, Octavia.

Elle se tourna vers moi, paniquée, et se leva d'un bond.

-Je…Je suis désolée !

Elle partit en courant vers la porte, mais j'attrapai son bras pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne m'échappe.

-Vous jouez très bien.

Elle fut aussi surprise que moi de mon emploi du « vous ». J'avais développé une forme de respect pour cette sœur qui avait eu une vie aux antipodes de la mienne, reniée par sa famille, réduite au rang de domestique…

Elle rougit, embarrassée, et je lui souris.

-C'est l'heure du thé de ma mère. Vous devriez aller la voir. Je ne dirai rien, ne vous en faites pas.

Je la regardai hocher la tête et déguerpir comme une petite souris, avant d'emprunter le même chemin qu'elle. Je voulais savoir ce que ma mère allait faire dans une telle situation…Certes, c'était cru et froid, mais c'est le prix d'une vengeance légitime. Oui, je suis rancunier.

Je la vis toquer à la porte, et se glisser dans la chambre. Je m'approchai, pour mieux écouter.

« Madame De Blake, je suis venue pour votre thé. Comment le désirez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

Après un moment, j'entendis ma mère répondre, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Je n'en prendrai pas, je te remercie. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ça ne vous arrive jamais… Je ne voudrai pas paraitre insolente, loin de moi cette idée, cependant je ne voudrai pas risquer des représailles si on ne vous a pas servie par ma faute… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa de dire ma mère, il ne t'arrivera rien, j'y veillerai. »

« Bien madame. Au revoir madame. »

Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi, et je reculai un peu pour donner l'impression que j'arrivai.

Octavia pâlit légèrement en me voyant. Croyait-elle sincèrement que j'allais la dénoncer, pour ce qui est du piano ? Je commençai à douter de l'image qu'on avait de moi…

Je la dépassai et me retrouvai face à ma mère, qui me regardait tristement. Je fermai derrière moi, avant de la regarder, gravement.

« Les roses sont arrivées ce matin, de très bonne heure. Des blanches et des rouges, bien entendu, elles sont magnifiques tu verras. Le mariage a lieu dans sept jours, tu sais, c'est court. Nous devons encore… »

« Mère, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais ce n'est là pas l'objet de ma visite. Je crois que nous devrions agir, en ce qui concerne Octavia. »

« Ton père la tuerait pour la faire taire, Bellamy, je ne veux point la perdre… »

« Elle a droit autant que moi au rang que son sang lui donne, et si vous la reniez, je me verrai dans l'obligeance de partir également. »

Je savais bien que jamais cette menace ne se ferait réelle, mais je voulais provoquer une réaction chez elle.

« Je…Bellamy, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

Elle se mit à pleurer. J'étais certainement allé trop loin…

Point de vue de Clarke :

« Plus que sept jours ! »

Une semaine. Une ridicule, minuscule, méprisable petite semaine. Ma mère était euphorique.

Nous marchions dans les rues de la ville si rapidement que le protocole en était presque délaissé. Ce jour-là, nous devions acheter ma robe, et je devinais déjà que le temps allait me paraitre long.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique immense et luxueuse, dont le parfum de rose et de vanille écœurant emplit mes poumons immédiatement. Je suivais ma mère dans le dédale de tissus et de jeunes femmes qui s'émerveillaient devant les nouveaux modèles à la mode. Décidément, je n'étais pas du même monde…

L'attention d'Abigail se porta finalement sur un étalage de dentelle. Visiblement, j'allais porter du blanc, ce qui me déplaisait : j'aurai préféré être plus originale, plus rebelle, peut-être pour montrer à tous que pour moi, ce mariage n'en était pas un.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi entier dans cet endroit aux effluves tellement sucrées qu'elles me faisaient tourner la tête. La robe était d'un blanc pur comme la neige, agrémentée d'un châle en voile brodé déposé sur mes épaules. Des perles de couleur crème avaient été cousues sur la jupe, et une rose rouge avait été accrochée au ruban qui resserrait ma taille, pour rappeler le thème des festivités. Mes bras étaient nus, dénudés de manches, et mon col était légèrement décolleté, de manière sage : c'était élégant, et de loin pas indécent. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon voluptueux, et des mèches blondes retombaient sur mes épaules ou encadraient mon visage. Je portais des souliers de verre, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant un conte très joli que me lisait parfois ma gouvernante, au moment du coucher. Sauf que Cendrillon se mariait par amour…

Point de vue d'Octavia

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, mon cœur de battre, mon esprit de penser, et seules mes oreilles vibraient, ébranlées par ce que je venais d'entendre. Abasourdie, je laissais tomber la tasse vide que j'avais apportée, qui se brisa en une multitude de morceaux de porcelaine blanche sur le carrelage poli.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bon, le chapitre est court, mais je vais poster plus souvent :) et essayer de rallonger mes chapitres aussi.**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Point de vue d'Octavia

En ayant entendu les De Blake parler de moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rester pour écouter : je pensais qu'ils voulaient parler de mon intrusion dans la salle de musique, où j'avais joué du piano sans autorisation.

 _« Mère, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais ce n'est là pas l'objet de ma visite. Je crois que nous devrions agir, en ce qui concerne Octavia. »_

 _« Ton père la tuerait pour la faire taire, Bellamy, je ne veux point la perdre… »_

 _« Elle a droit autant que moi au rang que son sang lui donne, et si vous la reniez, je me verrai dans l'obligeance de partir également. »_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'eu à peine le temps de sentir deux bras m'empêcher de tomber avant de perdre connaissance.

Point de vue de Bellamy

Deux heures. Deux longues, interminables, terriblement angoissantes heures.

C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que ma sœur -dieu que c'était bon de penser ces mots- s'était évanouie, ébranlée parce ce qu'elle savait.

Si elle avait tout entendu, j'imaginais sans peine combien sa vie avait dû basculer. Je croyais qu'à sa place, j'aurai sans doute été tellement perdu que j'en serai devenu fou. Je priai, depuis deux heures, pour que ce ne soit pas son cas.

Je faisais les cent pas, hagard. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire à son réveil, et ça me terrifiait : je ne contrôlais pas la situation…

Point de vue de Clarke

Quand nous rentrâmes, ce soir-là, le château était plongé dans une drôle d'ambiance, et la situation m'échappa. Je ne me sentais pas comme un membre de la famille De Blake, alors je ne cherchai pas plus à comprendre et retournai dans mes appartements. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis une bonne allongée sur mon lit, et mon « fiancé » tournant comme un lion en cage à ses côtés !

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Pardonne-moi Clarke, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la chambre que nous occupions, Octavia étant souffrante… »

« Ce n'est rien… »

J'étais intriguée. Depuis quand est-ce que cet égoïste au cœur de pierre se souciait de ses employés ?

Satisfait, il planta ses grands yeux de braises dans les miens et me sourit. Moi qui le haïssait, qui voyait en lui le plus grand imbécile égocentrique et narcissique que Dieu ait jamais créé, je me pris à rougir devant ce sourire. Ses pommettes couvertes d'adorables taches de rousseur, ses yeux pétillants et tellement profonds, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille qui lui donnaient un air Rebel…Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées, je le détestais, et il me rendait la pareille. Il dut se rendre compte de mon petit manège, parce qu'il se mit à rire.

« Eh bien princesse, qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je baissai les yeux.

« Cessez de me tutoyer, je vous prie. »

Il regarda sa protégée, endormie sur mon lit, puis sortit dans le couloir. Je n'osais pas bouger, immobile, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Je devais me ressaisir, ou il allait penser qu'il était irrésistible. Encore une fois, le comble de la prétention !

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une servante.

« Restez près d'elle s'il vous plait. »

Il désigna Octavia du menton, avant de prendre mon bras et de sortir en courant.

Peu habituée par ces manières, je tentai de me dégager.

« Lâchez-moi, Bellamy ! Cessez de faire l'enfant ! Enfin, lâchez-moi bon sang ! Ou allons-nous ainsi ? Bellamy, vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? »

Je continuais à le questionner, tandis qu'il me tirait toujours derrière lui et que mes jupes volaient autour de moi dans notre course effrénée.

Nous sortîmes alors dans les jardins, et il m'attira dans le kiosque. Il s'assit sur le banc de fer forgé, et m'invita d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Curieuse, j'obéis.

« Tu vois Princesse, la première raison qui fait que je ne te supporte pas, c'est que tu es trop bavarde. Arête de poser des questions, le monde ne tourne pas autour de Clarke ! »

Je frissonnai quand il prononça mon nom.

« Croyez-moi, sir De Blake, ce sentiment est réciproque. »

Je fis un grand sourire provocateur, et il éclata de rire. Confuse, je détournai le regard.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que nous faisons-là ? »

Point de vue de Bellamy

J'opinai de la tête.

« Vois-tu, je te hais, tu me hais, et on est sensés se marier dans une semaine. C'est légèrement problématique, à mon sens. »

Elle me regarda, ironique, et dit d'une voix qui se voulait faussement sérieuse :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vraiment. »

Elle sourit, et une mèche blonde tomba entre ses yeux. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus jolie jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vue, mais également la plus pénible, sans la moindre hésitation. Le monde était tellement injuste…

« J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, ma mère et moi avons dû faire face à un problème de taille et je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec toi, mais nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine et je crois que ça devient urgent. Il faut qu'on empêche ce mariage. »

Clarke me regarda, intéressée, une lueur interrogatrice dans ses prunelles bleues.

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

« L'amour. »

Je ris en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je suis le genre de jeunes hommes pas très fidèle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais toi tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable à ce niveau-là. Si tu « tombais amoureuse » d'un bon parti, tu pourrais demander à rompre nos noces. »

« Et me sacrifier pour vous ? cria-t-elle. Vous serez libre, mais moi non ! »

« Nous n'aurons pas à nous supporter, c'est là l'important ! »

Etrangement, j'avais cru en ce plan, je l'avais longuement mûri, mais quand je la voyais, rouge de colère, de haine, de gêne, et de…je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me libérer de manière aussi lâche.

« Excuse-moi, Clarke. Trouvons autre chose. »

Elle sembla se calmer, et je soupirai.

« Même pour empêcher notre union à vie, dis-je, on ne peut pas se mettre d'accord. »

Elle rit légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de replacer la mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait son visage.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, une fois de plus.

« Ça te va bien d'avoir honte, Princesse. »

Elle se leva, en pestant et en riant, et me poussa de toute sa force, pour ne réussir qu'à me faire rire davantage. Elle s'éloigna en direction du château, son rire cristallin s'envolant dans l'air.

* * *

 **Voilàch :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, le Bellarke, ça commence maintenant ^^**

 **Laissez-moi un review, ça m'aidera à écrire plus ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey ^^**

 **J'ai reçu de moins en moins de reviews pour les précédents chapitres, mais sur le dernier chapitre j'en ai eu de nouveau un peu plus, alors déjà je vous remercie beaucoup ^^ :3 et puis j'espère que ça va continuer !**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Chapitre 8**

Point de vue de Bellamy

-Attendez ! Je vais vous expliquer !

Octavia venait de sortir en courant de la pièce dans laquelle elle était restée, inconsciente, pendant 24 heures.

Je me pressai derrière elle, et lui attrapais le bras.

-Je n'en savais pas plus que vous il y a de cela pas si longtemps ! Je suis de ceux qui pensaient que vous deviez savoir, et il est possible que j'ai été le seul.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et je me baissais pour me mettre à la hauteur de son regard.

-Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et je commençais à lui raconter toute l'histoire, dans les moindres détails, comme ma mère l'avait fait pour moi quelques temps plus tôt.

-Rien ne doit s'éventer, je compte sur votre silence, petite sœur. Il en va de votre sécurité, de celle de ma mère…Notre mère.

Elle semblait perdue, pâle comme un linge, les traits tirés.

-Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, Sire de Blake. Je ne sais même pas si je peux croire à tout ça…C'est tellement improbable. Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous jouez pas de moi…

-Appelez-moi Bellamy.

Je lui souris et n'ajoutai rien, elle fit de même, mais je pouvais facilement lire sur son visage qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la nouvelle, et c'était tout à fait légitime…

Deux jours plus tard

 **Point de vue de Clarke**

Il ne nous restait que cinq jours pour annuler le mariage, et Bellamy avait été très occupé durant ces deux derniers jours. J'étais assise à mon bureau, tentant d'échafauder pour la millième fois un plan qui nous sauverait de l'impensable.

-Si j'envoie une lettre anonyme à tous les invités pour leur dire que le mariage est annulé, dis-je dans un soupire, il reste une chance que la cérémonie soit maintenue, en réception privée…

-Alors Princesse, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je me retournai en sursautant, me levant d'un bond.

-Vous m'avez surprise, De Blake.

-Tiens, tu as oublié le « sir ».

-Êtes-vous bien sûr de mériter mon respect, à me tutoyer ?

-Du calme Princesse, j'essayais simplement de te faire rire, ça semble compromis …

-Je ne suis vraiment d'humeur légère, soyez-en sûr. Si nous ne faisons rien, cette union aura lieu Bellamy, et je…

Je rougis légèrement. Je l'avais appelé par son nom…Quelle imbécile je faisais !

-Eh bien eh bien, tout va très vite entre nous, rit Bellamy à ma remarque.

-Sortez de mes appartements si vous n'avez rien à me dire concernant le plan d'annulation !

J'étais maintenant rouge pivoine, d'agacement plus que de honte. Il avait véritablement le don de me faire sortir de mes gons.

-En fait, je suis venu te chercher. Nos mères nous emmènent dans un salon de thé, pour présenter à leurs amies le « couple à marier ».

Je gémis, au comble du désespoir.

-Pitiééé…

Bellamy rit aux éclats et sortit de la pièce.

Je me levai, me changeai, et vérifiai ma coiffure avant de prendre sa suite.

 **Point de vue d'Abigail**

Tandis que nous entrions dans la demeure de La Baronne De Tiermilieux, je laissais Bellamy et sa mère avancer et retenais discrètement le bras de Clarke.

-Pas de scandale cette fois, Clarke. Tu es prévenue.

Elle me lança un regard lourd de reproches et je tentai de lui montrer une expression impassible, bien qu'en vérité j'étais rongée de remords. Nous entrâmes dans le petit salon ou un groupe de femmes de la noblesse était assis en cercle et cancanait en riant, et je saluais chacune d'entre elles, habituée à ces mondanités.

Je tournai la tête vers la mère de Bellamy, Jane, qui était déjà allée s'assoir. Je m'installais à ses côtés.

-Allons donc, commença Madame de Tiermillieux, asseyez-vous mes enfants, n'ayez pas peur !

Amusée, j'observai nos deux invités du jour qui se tenaient, droits comme des piquets, debout devant nous, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Clarke obéit, tandis que Bellamy se racla la gorge et fit un baisemain à notre hôte pour la saluer. J'entrepris de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Nos jeunes tourtereaux seront mariés dans cinq jours. Je compte sur chacune d'entre vous pour être présente, la fête sera absolument exceptionnelle !

Des répliques enthousiastes fusèrent dans l'assistance, le mot « fête » excitant le petit groupe.

-Quel sera le thème ? demanda une petite dame ronde beaucoup trop maquillée.

-Rouge et blanc ! lui répondit Jane.

-Quelle église avez-vous choisie ?questionna une blonde grande et maigre.

-La plus proche, dis-je, elle est gigantesque. La musique prend une sonorité époustouflante là-bas !

J'étais heureuse comme un poisson dans l'eau, mais tout à coup les questions se firent plus personnelles…

-Quel âge ont-ils ?

-Clarke a 17 ans, et Bellamy 20.

-Oh, comme c'est adorable ! Clarke a de la chance, Bellamy est à peine plus vieux qu'elle.

-Ou vivront-ils ?

-Un manoir splendide, au bord d'un étang, bordé par une forêt.

-Ca ressemble à un conte de fées !

-C'en est un, ni plus ni moins ! De plus, Clarke sera absolument splendide en robe de mariée…

-C'est qu'elle est très jolie !

-Ses yeux bleus sont absolument splendides.

-Ils se marieraient tellement bien avec les tâches de rousseurs de Bellamy !

-Oh, j'ai tellement hâte qu'ils aient des enfants !

Je tournai furtivement la tête vers Clarke, tandis que les bavardages continuaient à tout va. Elle était devenue pâle comme un linge…

 **Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est court, mais c'est les vacances et ma cousine est chez moi donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire… J'en posterai un prochainement ! N'oubliez pas : laissez une review ! Plus j'en aurai, plus vite je posterai le prochain chapitre ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey tout le monde ^^**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'essaie de faire des chapitres un peu plus long du coup, même si c'est pas si long que ça…Enfin bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec le temps que j'avais.**

 **Merci tout plein pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Point de vue de Clarke

Quatre jours. C'était le temps qu'il nous restait pour annuler le mariage. J'étais assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, et n'avais adressé la parole à personne depuis la veille. Oui, c'est vrai, je réagissais comme une enfant gâtée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Qu'on me force à vivre avec … **lui** me paraissait déjàinvivable, mais si en plus nous devions avoir des enfants, je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager. Je ruminais en silence, cherchant avec plus d'ardeur que jamais l'idée qui sauverait ma vie toute entière, sans exagération.

On toqua soudain à la porte. Je relevais la tête et haussais un sourcil en voyant Bellamy ouvrir sans y avoir été invité.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit que vous pouviez entrer, lâchai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Vous pouvez recommencer.

-C'est très amusant Princesse, répondit-il avec un demi sourire, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me plier à tes ordres puérils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil de ma coiffeuse.

-Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux, je crois.

Je souffle.

-Je n'ai rien à dire…

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Ca n'est pas la peine de se renfermer sur toi-même maintenant Il faut qu'on travaille en équipe si on veut empêcher… tout ça… d'arriver. Ca va beaucoup trop loin.

-Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ma mère. Ses amies sont des harpies.

Il rit à ma remarque, et je rougis furieusement, me maudissant de ma faiblesse.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution.

-S'il faut que je tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un riche imbécile, ne compte pas sur moi.

-Non, pas du tout, je t'en fais la promesse.

Il paraissait sincère.

-Je suggère donc, commença-t-il, que nous nous marions comme prévu.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, sonnée par la surprise.

-C…Comment ça ?

-En fait, je veux devenir explorateur. Je vais donc souvent voyager, on ne sera que rarement ensemble. Quand les gens verront que ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous et que rien ne se passe, ils l'accepteront, et nous pourrons vivre nos vies chacun de notre côté sans parler d'adultère puisque nous serons d'accord.

Je sentais le dégout et l'horreur monter en moi à la vitesse d'une flèche en plein vol, et je criai.

-Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareil ! C'est contre la religion, c'est bafouer tous les principes, tout l'honneur de ma famille…Nous ne devons pas nous marier, parce que le mariage est une institution sacrée ! Tu…Vous me décevez, sir De Blake ! Je ne vous pensais pas si…Enfin…Si…

-Ne t'en fais pas Princesse.

Il avait le visage renfermer, mais une lueur dans son regard me disait qu'il s'en doutait.

-J'ai compris. C'est tout de même fou que tu me haïsses au point que tu ne puisses imaginer vivre quelques jours seule avec moi.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle.

-Je…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Vous savez autant que moi que cette union serait un désastre…

-Ne te fatigue pas, Princesse.

Il sortit en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui, dans un bruit sourd qui laissa la chambre dans un silence douloureux et glacé. Je me maudissais intérieurement, pour mon comportement envers lui. Trop faible. Trop dure, également. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire…

Point de vue de Bellamy

J'étais un très bon acteur, mais ma performance avait été au-delà de mes espérances : Clarke n'y avait vu que du feu. J'avais caché derrière un masque amusé et inébranlable mon appréhension et mon angoisse. En réalité, j'étais aussi perdu qu'elle. Ces « harpies », comme disait Clarke, n'était certainement pas à prendre à la légère. Pour l'honneur de nos familles, nous nous apprêtions à débuter une fausse vie, de vitrine.

J'entrai dans les cuisines, vides à cette heure-ci, et volai une pomme, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. J'allai m'assoir sur la grande table centrale et me recroquevillai contre le mur, croquant à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux. Je laissai alors mes pensées vagabonder. Elles passèrent de ma mère à Octavia, puis à mon père, au mariage, aux harpies, pour finir sur le visage de Clarke. Même quand elle avait honte ou qu'elle était contrariée, elle était belle. En fait, j'adorais voir son visage se teinter de rouge. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de réfléchi, quel dommage qu'elle soit aussi pénible et dénuée de tout sens de l'humour…Elle aurait peut-être pu avoir une chance de me plaire, si elle était moins…enfin plus…Si elle n'était pas autant…Clarke. Je n'arrivais pas à être en colère contre elle. J'étais déçu. Elle me détestait. Et moi…Moi aussi. Moi aussi je la détestais. Je devais m'en convaincre.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Point de vue de Clarke

Le soleil était sorti pour quelques heures de sa cachette, et ma mère et moi étions attablées dans la salle des fêtes. C'était une ancienne serre splendide et immense, et des fleurs avaient été placées par centaines de tous côtés. Je m'approchais de deux roses très jolies qui avaient été entortillées l'une à l'autre. Une blanche, et une rouge. Cependant, les épines de l'une s'étaient plantées dans la tige de l'autre, et inversement. Un sourire tordu se dessina rapidement sur mon visage : ça me faisait penser à mon couple.

Je me retournai vers ma mère dont j'écoutais le babillage incessant d'une oreille, et lui intimai de la main de se taire. Nous étions en froid, et n'avions pas parlé de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la cérémonie depuis les harpies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais, c'est très important : si le cuisinier n'a pas les amandes à temps, nous n'aurons pas de gâteau. C'est une question d'organisation, nous devons nous tenir prêt ! A ce propos, je t'avais dit que… »

Je ne l'écoutai plus, son flot de paroles me donnant le mal de crâne, et sortis prendre l'air. Le mariage approchait tellement vite…

Point de vue de Bellamy

« C'est important, insista mon père. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser passer cette chance. Ce mariage redorera le blason de la famille De Blake et en remplira les coffres de pièces d'or. C'est tout ce qui importe, c'est ton devoir de veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas tout gâcher. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, père. »

« Si tu crois que je ne vois pas vos petites manigances…Je ne les comprends vraiment pas, par ailleurs. Clarke est une très belle fille, tu aurais pu avoir une épouse définitivement repoussante. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Bellamy, et fais-moi cette promesse : en pensant à l'honneur et à la fierté, tu épouseras Clarke De Griffin. Promets-le-moi. »

Je déglutis difficilement face à ce regard perçant. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons, dans deux jours toute tentative d'annulation de fiançailles sera rendue impossible…

« Je promets, père. »

Je tournai les talons, la mâchoire serrée, et partit dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma future femme.

 **Promis, je me dépêche pour la suite ! De toutes façons, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire vite…Ma sœur m'a écrasée sous son poids et a dit « écris ou je te tue ! Je veux savoir la suite ! » xD**

 **A tout bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Alors, déjà, mille et une excuses pour l'immeeeense retard ! Je sais, je suis hyper désolée ! J'ai d'abord eu un problème d'ordinateur, puis je suis partie en vacances…Et je suis rentrée hier soir. J'ai écrit au plus vite, voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude et pour cause : c'est la scène du mariage ^^**

 **J'espère que ça excusera le retard )**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Chapitre 10**

Point de vue de Bellamy

-Clarke ?

Je déambulais dans le château au hasard, espérant trouver la fameuse chevelure blonde qui donnait un air angélique à ce démon au physique enchanteur. Je savais que ce que j'avais à lui dire allait l'énerver contre moi encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais cette promesse que j'avais faite ne devait pas être prise à la légère, pour des raisons évidentes.

-Clarke ?

Je passai les grandes portes de la demeure et arrivai dans les jardins. Je frissonnai, ressentant soudain le froid. Elle était au fond de la cour, assise sur ce fameux banc en dessous du saule-pleureur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus semblant fixer un point invisible dans l'herbe gelée. Je vins m'assoir à ses côtés et lui sourit légèrement, avant de me fabriquer un masque impénétrable et sérieux, une expression neutre et inébranlable.

-Je te cherchai.

Son visage se teinta de curiosité et d'appréhension alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

-La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, nous avons eu à faire aux harpies…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire en entendant ce surnom. Je secouai la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Princesse. Elles seront là après-demain, tu as encore deux jours pour imaginer qu'elles sont mortes.

-Deux jours de repos avant l'enfer, oui.

-Ca peut se voir comme ça, aussi.

Je soupirai, et me concentrai à nouveau sur la raison de ma venue.

-Ecoute, Clarke…

-Ca commence mal si vous utilisez mon prénom !

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour, mais devant mon manque de réaction, je vis un pli soucieux se former sur son front alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu sais que mon père a tous les espoirs de la famille De Blake dans cette union. C'est vraiment important. Peut-être devrions reconsidérer la situation et y réfléchir…

-C'est tout réfléchit Bellamy. On en a déjà parlé, et je ne reviendrai certainement pas sur ma décision. Que dis-je, notre décision.

Tout était difficile pour moi, je n'avais pas plus envie qu'elle de me marier mais je connaissais mon devoir et je me devais de le suivre. Je sentis l'agacement monter en flèche en moi devant son attitude de petite fille gâtée.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de nous, Clarke ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se supporte pas que l'on va détruire tout ce que nos deux familles ont construit pour l'avenir de leur lignée avec nos caprices ! C'est bien plus que ça !

-Je n'y crois pas…Est-ce que je suis la seule à voir la catastrophe que vous vous apprêtez à cautionner ?

Je me levais d'un bond, la surplombant par ma hauteur.

-Ca n'est qu'un mariage, Clarke ! Tu feras ce que tu voudras de ta vie, je ne t'en empêcherai pas !

-Bien entendu, puisque vous pourrez disposer de ma bourse, et que personne ne vous en empêchera ! Vous êtes un bien grand imbécile, à vouloir me faire croire à vos contes à l'eau de rose ! Un aventurier ? Bien entendu ! Votre tortionnaire de père vous laissera facilement partir par-delà les océans ! C'est évident, tout à fait évid…

C'en fut trop pour mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve, et j'agrippai son bras avec fermeté pour la faire se lever. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi l'homme, dans cette histoire. Tu ne devrais pas me manquer de respect.

Je la lâchai et repartis aussi vite, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée par la rage.

Je décidai de ne pas la revoir avant la cérémonie.

 **Le jour J**

Point de vue externe

Il était près de huit heures du matin quand il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pâle lueur froide du soleil. Il s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux, et s'étira. Il se sentait bien, entouré de la chaleur douce et parfumée des flammes qui dansaient dans sa cheminée. Il se leva, et s'étira encore, baillant de plus belle. On frappa légèrement à la porte.

-Êtes-vous réveillé, Monsieur ? J'apporte votre costume.

Il répondit d'une voix ensommeillée, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Entrez, Françoise, faites vite je vous prie.

La dite demoiselle poussa le battant, et rougit violement en se retrouvant face à lui. Il était torse nu, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, encadrant son visage, lui donnant un air rebel et absolument…adorable. Il finit par se racler la gorge, et la petite femme aux cheveux noirs et raides tendit les vêtements vers l'apollon avant de partir en courant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, avant de refermer la porte et de poser ses yeux fatigués sur le magnifique costume luxueux qui reposait sur ses bras. Tout le poids du monde retomba lourdement sur ses épaules, quand la vue du tissu bleu roi le ramena brutalement à la réalité : aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, le jour tant redouté. Il allait se marier.

Il commença à se préparer, absent, avec l'aide des bonnes à tout faire qui arrivèrent peu à près le départ de Françoise.

Au même moment, quelques pièces plus loin, Clarke réceptionnait sa robe. Elle n'avait pas dormit cette nuit-là, et de profondes cernes ornaient ses yeux anxieux. Elle se laissa habiller sans rien dire, une forte envie de crier et de pleurer coincée au fond de sa poitrine. Elle enfila des bas de soi si fins qu'elle eut peur de les casser par un simple touché, sa chevelure fut agrémentée d'un million de petites roses rouges et blanches, et un immense voile immaculé fut accroché sur le dessus de sa tête, lui faisant une immense traine dans le dos, recouvrant l'arrière de sa robe. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Pour une fois, se dit-elle, elle se trouvait elle-même jolie, mais elle avait tant de mal à contenir ses larmes qu'elle n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Elle entendit des petits cris excités et une personne taper dans ses mains, et se retourna. Le groupe de servantes qui l'avaient aidée à se changer la contemplait, satisfaite de leur travail. L'une d'elle, Octavia selon la mémoire de la blonde, sautilla frénétiquement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'adore les mariages !

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement devant tant d'enthousiasme, lui permettant, pour quelques instants, de penser à autre chose avant le moment fatidique, qui approchait d'ailleurs à grand pas...

 **Plus tard**

L'église se remplissait à vue d'œil. Des carrosses de plus en plus nombreux arrivaient, transportant des familles très apprêtées en cet évènement qui réunissait une grande partie de la noblesse : le fameux mariage de la fille de Mr De Griffin, ce célèbre homme anglais connu pour sa richesse et son talent en affaires. Bellamy était avec le prêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite son explication tant qu'au déroulement de la cérémonie, tandis que Clarke était avec son père dans la calèche qui les amenait vers l'église. Ses deux mains pâles agrippaient sa robe d'un air angoissé, les yeux baissés et fixés sur un point imaginaire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la célèbre bâtisse, et Clarke leva les yeux vers les marches de l'église et, au bout, les grandes portes ouvertes. Son père lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant quand elle croisa son regard avant de sortir de la voiture à sa suite et de prendre son bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'église, la jeune femme tremblant un peu plus à chaque pas les rapprochant de l'allée centrale. A leur entrée dans le bâtiment religieux, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, et une vague de murmures parcourut l'assemblée tandis que les invités se mettaient debout. Ne sachant où poser les yeux tant elle était gênée, la blonde se bornait à observer méticuleusement ses pieds. Si méticuleusement d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant l'autel que lorsque les chaussures de Bellamy entrèrent dans son champ de vision et que son père s'arrêta, se raclant la gorge pour lui faire lever la tête. Les regards des jeunes gens se croisèrent, et la cérémonie débuta. Cependant, aucun deux ne pouvait prêter attention à ce qui se disait autour d'eux, chacun concentré et déterminé à gagner ce duel de regard qui se jouait entre eux.

« …Veuillez apporter les alliances. »

La voix du prêtre parvint soudainement aux oreilles de Clarke quand elle perçut le mouvement du petit garçon qui arrivait vers eux, tenant entre ses petites mains un oreiller de satin rouge sur lequel reposaient deux anneaux dorés. Avec regret, elle rompit le contact visuel et observa avec appréhension l'arrivé de l'enfant. Le prêtre leur fit échanger leur vœux, et Clarke, sous le regard autoritaire de sa mère, en fut réduite à prononcer ce « oui » qui lui pesait tant sur le cœur.

Puis chacun passa la bague au doigt de l'autre.

Blanc. La pureté, la paix, le calme, la lumière, l'espoir, la colombe, la neige.

Rouge. La rose, le sang, l'intensité, l'amour, la beauté, la violence le feu, le rubis.

Alliage du bien et du mal. De l'ange et du démon. De la blonde et du métisse. De Clarke et de Bellamy.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme, unis par les liens du mariage. »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, et oui, je suis sadique pour le petit cliffhanger…Dans le prochain chapitre, l'ambiance va se tendre !**

 **Please review )**

 **Bye bye. :D**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Heyyy ^^ désolée encore pour le retard (promis je vais essayer de faire régulièrement, mais je viens d'entrer au lycée et il faut que je m'organise…)**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 11. Finallement, j'ai préferé garder la lune de miel pour le chapitre d'après, puisque celui là est déjà plus long que les autres, qu'il se passe pas mal de choses, et que je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre :D**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Chapitre 11**

La Terre tourne toujours, les oiseaux chantent, le vent s'éternise dans les cheveux des dames, les enfants jouent, la rivière boue. Rien ne s'arrête, chaque chose est à sa place, chaque élément, rien n'a changé. Et pourtant, entre Clarke et Bellamy, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Quelques secondes, quelques heures…Plongés chacun dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne sauraient faire la différence.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Bellamy sembla sortir de sa léthargie, et se redressa, rencontrant les yeux du prêtre. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur Clarke, dont l'expression avait changée, passant de la confusion à la gêne. Sans trop réfléchir, il laissa son regard descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres et s'approcha d'elle. La blonde laissa bien vite tomber ses réticences quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles chaudes et douces de son époux, et s'abandonna à ce baiser, s'y accrochant avec une once d'espoir, un tout nouveau sentiment naissant en elle en parallèle avec la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Bellamy. Certes, ce n'était pas de l'amour, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais elle ne pouvait nier cette attirance physique qui l'emplissait, ce désir de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Bien sûr jamais elle ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas au brun qui la tenait alors entre ses grand bras protecteurs…

Les applaudissements de l'assistance la sortit rapidement de ses pensées, et elle se détacha de lui, les joues aussi rouges que les roses qui décoraient ses cheveux. Bellamy lui servit son fameux sourire en coin, moqueur, ce qui accentua d'autant plus l'embarassement de la jeune femme qui détourna le regard.

 **Plus tard**

Le soleil perçait derrière les nuages, faisant scintiller la neige qui recouvrait le parc. Il était près de seize heures, et la fête battait son plein. La piste de danse était bondée, et une musique classique très en vogue flottait dans l'air. Clarke était encerclée par une groupe de harpies qui la pressaient de félicitations et de questions. Elle se forçait à sourire, les joues crispées et douloureuses après tout ce temps.

« Est-ce vrai que Sir de Blake compte devenir explorateur ? J'aurai si peur de le perdre à votre place ! »

« Je ne sais pas…Je crois qu'il en a envie, mais son p… »

« Quel âge avez-vous, rappelez-moi ? »

« J'ai… »

« On dit que vous ne voulez pas d'enfants. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne… »

« Ce serait affreux ! Qu'en dit votre époux ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Un si beau couple, un si beau mariage ! Si vous n'avez pas d'héritiers, ça va jaser à la cour ! »

« Ecoutez, je me sens légèrement indisposée, je vais aller me rafraichir. »

Tandis que les harpies continuaient à jacasser, Clarke s'éclipsa. Elle s'isola quelques instants, à l'écart des festivités, et passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Elle respira calmement, les yeux fermés, tentant de maitriser les battements affolés de son cœur. Soudain, du mouvement dans les feuillages lui fit lever la tête, et elle aperçût un morceau de tissus rose pendre d'un branche de l'arbre. Elle se leva, intriguée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais vit une petite main attraper le morceau de tissus et le rabattre derrière le tronc.

« Descendez, vous allez vous faire mal ! »

Le visage enfantin d'une fillette se risqua à regarder la mariée.

« Vous êtes Clarke ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Allons, descends je t'en prie. Quel est ton nom ? »

Avec agilité, la petite se suspendit de branches en branches jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. Ses cheveux châtains avaient été coiffés avec soin et tressés en couronne autour de sa tête, mais des feuilles s'étaient accrochées entre les mèches rebelles et le tout menaçait de s'effondrer. Elle portait une robe de soie rose très élégante pour une fille de son âge, mais était couverte de boue et toute effilochée.

« Je suis Charlotte. Charlotte MacGins. Ma maman fait partit de vos invités, vous savez. »

Sans un mot, Clarke prit la main de l'enfant et la guida à l'intérieur du château, vide à cette heure-ci. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, et l'aida à se débarbouiller.

« Comment s'appelle ta mère ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Nous irons la chercher ensemble tout à l'heure. »

« Alexandria MacGins. Elle est très jolie. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

La jeune femme sourit et entreprit de brosser les cheveux emmêlés de Charlotte.

« Tu fais souvent ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Disparaitre pour aller grimper aux arbres… »

Charlotte rougit et se tourna vers elle.

« Il ne faut rien dire à mère, elle me punirait. »

« Je ne dirai rien, ton secret est sauf avec moi. »

Quand elle eurent finit et que Charlotte eut revêtu une des anciennes robes de petite fille de la blonde, elles se joignirent aux autres.

« Elle est là ! »

Charlotte tira le bras de Clarke et courut vers une très jolie femme qui discutait avec une très jolie rousse.

« Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce que…Ou est ta robe ? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allée faire ? »

« Tout va bien Madame je vous le promets, elle était avec moi et j'ai voulu me débarrasser de l'une de mes vieilles toilettes, ça ne me gêne en rien. »

La jeune femme avait les cheveux châtains, comme sa fille, et élégamment coiffés dans son dos, lui donnant l'air d'une princesse indienne. Elle était plutôt élancée et fine, un peu plus grande que Clarke. Elle posa ses yeux verts sur celle-ci et soupira.

« Je connais ma fille, Clarke, n'essaie pas de me berner. J'étais comme elle à son âge. »

Clarke fut étonnée de l'emploi de son prénom par Alexandria, et plus encore par le tutoiement.

« Appelle moi Lexa. »

Chamboulée par cette jeune femme qui semblait se croire au-dessus de tout, la jeune mariée offrit un petit sourire à Charlotte avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement. Elle sentait encore ces yeux perçants dans son dos, et en frissonna. En repartant, elle entendu à nouveau la voix volubile et enjouée de Costia MacCad, la jeune femme rousse, reprendre son incessant babillage joyeux.

Elle était si concentrée par ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle en oubliait de regard ou elle allait, et finit par se heurter durement à Bellamy.

Ses joues prirent instantanément feu tandis qu'elle reculait en s'excusant, évitant son regard comme la peste tandis qu'on frisson parcourait malgré elle son échine.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Princesse, calme-toi ! On dirait une furie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Clarke fit non de la tête, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Rien…Rien, ça va. »

Le brun n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Il la regardait avec cette inquiétude au fond des yeux sans même s'en apercevoir. Il prit sa main et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il lui tendit un verre.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bois, je te dis. »

Elle porta donc le liquide ambré à ses lèvres et sentit la brulure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de Jasper Jordan ? C'est lui qui prépare ça. »

Clarke secoua la tête et finit sa coupe. Elle leva les yeux vers Bellamy.

« C'est le fils du chimiste Jordan non ? Il passe son temps avec un certain Monty quelque chose… »

« Monty Green, c'est bien ça. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Je vais bien. Allez donc voir vos invités. »

« En réalité, nos parents m'ont envoyé vous chercher. »

Elle le suivit à travers la foule qui s'était grandement réduite au fur et à mesure que les gens rentraient chez eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près du kioske ou on les attendait.

Abigail souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie.

« Les convives sont comblés ! Les festivités ont été une grande réussie, un véritable conte de fées…Et vous avez été absolument parfait ! »

Jake sourit à sa fille d'un air apaisant.

La mère de Bellamy s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

«Vous allez partir, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils. Le cocher vous conduira chez vous. »

« Ou allez-vous ? »

« Nous allons rentrer, Bellamy. D'ailleurs, votre habitation est plus près de la nôtre que de celle des De Griffin. »

« Prenez soin d'Octavia, mère. Emmenez-là avec-vous, je ne sais pas comment, mais vous devez agir. »

Ils se détachèrent et se sourirent tristement, tandis que Monsieur De Blake s'approcha pour serrer la main à son fils.

« Je t'ai à l'œil, Bellamy. Je t'ai à l'œil. »

Le jeune homme déglutit mais soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme se détourner pour rejoindre sa femme.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté des De Griffin, Abigail sermonnait Clarke.

« Tu n'es plus une enfant Clarke, promets-moi de te conduire en femme que tu es. »

Clarke lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qui ait actuellement les cartes en mains. L'honneur de la famille entière est en jeu ? Tant mieux. Je ne suis plus sous votre tutelle, désormais, et je te garantis que je ne vais pas être la parfaite épouse modèle que tu aurais tant aimé que je sois. »

Jake sourit en enlaçant sa fille pour la détendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on sera toujours fier de toi. »

Clarke retint des larmes de dégout et de colère envers sa mère, mais aussi de tristesse envers son père, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la calèche qui attendait pour eux. Elle y entra, suivie par Bellamy, et posa automatiquement son regard sur le paysage.

 **Point de vue de Bellamy**

Le silence tendu qui régnait dans l'habitacle commençait à me peser lourdement. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis notre départ, et le regard de Clarke semblait résolu à m'ignorer, fixant quelque chose à l'extérieur. Je ressassai les évènements de la journée dans ma tête, mes pensées s'attardant particulièrement sur le baiser et le frisson de Clarke à son contacte un peu plus tôt. Il sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de tension, c'était évident, mais ils étaient tout deux bien trop fiers pour l'admettre.

Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus étroit et vieux tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un univers de verdure et de calme.

J'avais toujours aimé la campagne. J'aimais les parties de chasse dans la forêt, les longues promenades à cheval au crépuscule, les batailles de boue quand j'étais enfant. Nous y allions rarement, mes parents et moi, mais quand ça arrivait, ça me rendait fou de joie.

Clarke semblait dévorer des yeux les campagnes humides qui s'étendaient autour de nous. Malgré le ciel grisâtre qui commençait à s'étendre à l'horizon et l'impression de solitude qui nous enveloppaient, je sentais l'angoisse qui maintenait une ambiance d'agonie dans la calèche s'estomper peu à peu tandis que j'observais bien malgré moi le visage surpris et émerveillé de la blonde. On aurait dit une enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux de noël. Je ne pu empêcher un petit sourire un peu moqueur sans doute de pointer sur mes lèvres devant son enthousiasme. Elle était adorable.

Les roues passèrent sur un rocher pointant sur la route sinueuse et la secousse projeta Clarke sur moi. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et, par réflexe, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. Elle respirait fortement et sembla prendre conscience tout à coup de notre position quand elle se redressa vivement, envoyant mes mains reprendre leur place le long de mon corps. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le siège opposé en rangeant des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et en rougissant plus que je ne le pensais possible. Je baissais les yeux en tentant de dissimuler un petit rire devant son air gêné. J'étais en train de m'attacher à cette tête de caboche, et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose…

 **Point de vue de Clarke**

Nous arrivâmes dans le courant de la soirée, sans avoir échangé le moindre mot. J'avais l'impression étrange que nous n'en avions pas besoin pour nous comprendre, et je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de briser ce silence qui n'avait rien de gênant mais qui était plutôt apaisant.

Bellamy m'aida à descendre en me prenant la main. J'espérai qu'il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui me parcourut l'échine à ce contact, et regardai au loin pour tenter de cacher mon embarassement. J'aurai juré qu'il pouffait de rire, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment-là : mon regard était absorbé par la contemplation de la demeure. Grande et fière, elle s'élevait au milieu de rosiers magnifiques, et du lierre grimpait sur les murs jusqu'aux fenêtres. J'adorais cet endroit.

« Home sweet home, Princess. »

 **A la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas : reviewez xD**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hey !**

 **Bon alors chapitre un peu beaucoup court, je sais, et pas spécialement satisfaisant même si j'espère que son contenu vous plaira, mais l'inspiration et le temps sont partis en vacances donc euh…voilà xD**

 **Désolée vraiment pour le retard en tout cas !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **Chapitre 12**

Point de vue de Clarke

« Je vous en prie, entrez Madame. »

Je réprimai un frisson de surprise au son de ce « madame » qui m'était destiné, et forçai un sourire à l'intention du valet qui venait d'ouvrir les portes de la demeure. Bellamy avait déjà fait quelques pas à l'intérieur et je l'y suivais, fébrile, jouant avec mes mains pour contenir mon anxiété. Le hall d'entrée était gigantesque, les murs étaient bleus et or et l'escalier principal trônait au centre de la pièce. Je suivis mon époux et nos valets jusqu'à l'étage, les jambes tremblantes, incapable d'apprécier la beauté tant j'avais peur d'être forcée à faire quoi que ce soit alors que je ne suis pas prête. Bellamy dut sentir mon malaise puisqu'en arrivant dans la chambre à coucher il ralentit et vint prendre ma main, laissant les deux autres hommes ranger nos valises.

« Tout va bien, Clarke ? Tu es toute pâle. »

« Je… »

Je ravalai ma salive.

« Non, non tout va très bien… »

Je lui offris un demi-sourire crispé et secouait la tête pour le convaincre.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

A ces mots nos employés nous laissèrent, et Bellamy relâcha ma main. Il alla s'assoir le lit et sa bouche se fendit, lui donnant un air d'enfant le jour de noël. Il enleva ses chaussures et se mit debout sur les couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il se mit à sauter à pieds joints sur la matelas à ressorts, ses bonds le propulsant de plus en plus haut en direction du plafond. Je le regardai d'abord un moment, interdite. Cet homme était tout sauf mature. Il se mit à rire devant mon air ébahit et se laissa retomber dans un grand bruit étouffé.

« Allez viens Princesse. Ne sois pas si…coincée ! »

Il tendit sa main mais je ne la pris pas. Au lieu de ça j'haussais un sourcil.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi suivre le protocole est… »

Encore une fois il me coupa dans mon élan et attrapa mon poignet. Avant que j'ai le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui m'arrivait j'étais attirée sur le lit et nous sautions à tout va sur ce pauvre lit tout neuf. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille pour me faire monter plus haut, et je rougis furieusement, ce qui évidemment le fit rire de plus belle.

Déconcentré, il dérapa sur un oreiller et s'affala sur les couvertures sans- dessus dessous. Je tombais à la renverse avec lui et nous nous retrouvâmes emboîtés dans une drôle de position, mes jupes remontées jusqu'à me genoux, ma tête sur son abdomen et sa jambe entre les miennes. Un silence gênant s'installa subitement, Bellamy cessant enfin de rire, et je me redressais subitement, me décalant largement pour m'éloigner de lui et faisant retomber ma robe sur mes chevilles. J'évitai son regard tandis qu'il s'assit à mes côtés.

« Tu sais Princesse…Je ne vais pas te forcer. On a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Ne crois pas que je dise que tu ne sois pas attirante, au contraire tu es magnifique mais je…Non enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es très jolie c'est vrai mais nous…Enfin je… »

Je tournai finalement mon regard vers le sien, et pour une fois, ce sont ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte rosée et ses yeux qui fuyaient les miens. Il était adorable.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête à ce moment précis, mais j'approchai mon visage du sien, sans rompre le contact visuel, et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, je passai ma main sur sa joue et liai mes lèvres aux siennes.

Le baiser dura un moment, quelques secondes ou une heure, une éternité peut être, j'étais tellement plongée dans notre sphère que j'en oubliais le temps. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, d'abord très surpris, mais après quelques instants je sentis sa main se poser sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et ses lèvres se presser en retour contre les miennes. Bien malgré moi je souris, et je le sentis faire de même alors que je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Après un moment je m'écartais pour reprendre mon souffle et plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans ses pupilles sombres.

Son visage s'était teinté d'un sourire angélique et il s'approcha à nouveau pour capturer mes lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, nous dormîmes enlacés, voguant paisiblement sur notre petit nuage, sans ressentir le besoin de parler ou de brusquer les choses.

 **Voilà voilà donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! (rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas tout beau tout rose, avec ces deux-là c pas possible xD)**

 **Reviewez :D !**


End file.
